Revenge Remix version
by ReisFriend
Summary: Shinji makes Asuka pay for her rudeness. A story made by Mr.Lee from my Revenge story. Rated M for mature situations and language.


**Revenge (Remix version)**

Authors Note: Mr. Lee wrote this one-shot by mixing my Revenge story with some lemon and OOC: ness in it and send it to me. And he also said that I can do anything I want with it, so I decided to post it for all of you to read. So ladies and gentlemen, here is the first Eva fanfic by Mr. Lee.

Saturday evening, 8 P.M.  
Misato was at NERV on a night shift until the morning and that left Shinji  
alone with Asuka in the apartment. 

Shinji was sitting on his bed with a scowl on his face, thinking how to make  
Asuka squirm. He was thinking how to do this, since she had embarrassed him again at school in front of everyone by lying to them that he had tried to kiss her while she  
was sleeping. 

The truth was that she had been sleepwalking and she had laid down on his bed  
and tried to kiss him in her sleep, but of course, she twisted it so it was  
his fault. 

And now she was watching TV and was wearing those really short shorts and  
that sleeveless shirt that covered the upper part of her belly and breasts. So  
now it was Shinji's turn to make her feel like hell had just frozen.  
'It's about time for me to get my revenge on you Asuka! Even if I have to break  
you!'

Shinji thought as he chuckled evilly, but not enough for the Red  
Devil to hear him. Nobody knew, but Shinji has been pretending to be anti  
social for the whole time, since he wanted to get to know people better before  
being their friend, since he hated rude people, and Asuka was the second  
rudest person he has ever met, rivalled only by his bastard of a father, Gendo  
Ikari. Shinji left his room and stealthily walked behind her. 

"Oi Asuka!" Shinji said in a creepy singsong voice. Asuka jumped from the  
couch in fright and turned around, only to see Shinji smiling slyly. 

"GODDAMN BAKA HENTAI SHINJI! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"

The red head shouted angrily. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Shinji's smile turned into an evil one. 

"Asuka Langley Soryu, you have been mean and rude to me from day one. Now  
you're going to pay for it!" He said in an evil tone. When he finished  
that sentence, he ran around the couch and quickly covered her mouth with a  
handkerchief, which was soaked in chloroform. Shinji had acquired the  
chloroform from Ritsuko's lab a few days back. Asuka tried to resist, but  
Shinji's headlock combined with the liquid on the cloth was too strong for  
her and soon, she fell asleep. 

Asuka woke up some time later, only to see that she was in Shinji's room  
and that she was his prisoner. Her hands were bind by handcuffs that was  
hooked in an iron bar that kept her arms in the air while her legs were bound  
by separate handcuffs as well. She also noticed her clothes and underwear were  
removed leaving her bare to the world. 

"What the hell's going on? When I find Shinji, I going to kill him!"  
Asuka growled out loud. She tried to wiggle herself free from her restraints,  
but it was no use. 

"So you finally woke up Asuka. Good. Since this is where the fun really  
begins." Shinji's cool voice said from behind her which strangely  
frightened and excited her at the same time. 

"Goddamn it you baka. RELEASE ME NOW!"

Asuka yelled as she continued to struggle. That is until a Swiss army knife touched her back. 

"Asuka, don't try to talk, since you are going to need all the energy you  
have in order to survive my treatment."

Shinji warned her as he put the knife in front of her. Asuka took the advice and stopped talking. He then walked in front of her, dragging a chair and sat on it and looked her in the eyes along with a knife and a SDAT in his hand.

"Now listen carefully. I'm going to become your master and you'll be my lover and servant. And depending on how you act, you will feel little or no pain. You may even enjoy what I'm about to do to you, it's up to you. And when I ask you a question  
or give you an order, you are going to call me master instead of Shinji and  
you'll obey all my commands without question, without lip and without  
backtalk. If you disobey me in any way, you'll be punished severely.  
Understand?"

He explained to her in a commanding tone. The beautiful redhead  
from Germany couldn't believe her ears with what her fellow pilot just told  
her. But at the same time, a part of her was somewhat aroused with the idea.  
'I only called him a pervert out of anger. I never knew he was one.'  
Asuka thought. Shinji sat there quietly in his chair with a look of confidence  
on his face, waiting for his answer as her thoughts ran through her head. She  
decided to test the waters to see if he was serious.

"Oh please Shinji! You're too much of a weak baka to carry out what you just said." She said with a sarcastic chuckle. 

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

The young man said with an evil smile. He put the knife and his SDAT on his bed and went behind the red head. 

He then pulled his hand back and gave her a resounding smack on her behind  
causing her to yelp out in pain. She was about to protest, but he continued to  
smack her rear, hitting each cheek in rapid succession. Each hit became harder  
and harder and it started to bring the Red Devil into tears. After thirty  
minutes of hard spanking, she now knew that Shinji was serious. 

"Please, no more!" Asuka whimpered in defeat.  
"Do you believe me now?" He asked as he removed his hand.  
"Yes." She cried.  
"Yes what?" Shinji said as he pulled his hand back as if getting ready to  
smack her again.  
"Yes master." She said obediently.  
"That's better my Red Angel." Shinji said in a warm voice.

He lowered his hand to her rear and Asuka braced herself for another spanking. But  
instead of a sharp hit, Shinji instead began to rub and caress her rear as he  
gave a melting kiss to the nape of her neck. At first it felt like acid to her  
behind, but it slowly started to arouse her as a pressure began to rise inside  
her body, causing her to let out a moan against her will.

"Are you enjoying my touch my Red Angel?"

He asked as he nibbled on her neck while continuing his massage on her rear. 

"Yes master." Asuka said as her eyes glazed over in a daze courtesy of  
his gentle touch. 

"You see Asuka? A good lover and servant always obeys his master and is  
always rewarded. Those who disobey will be punished. Do you understand?"

He asked as he stopped his kisses and caressing. 

"I understand master. I'll do whatever you say. Asuka said in a  
desperate tone as she pushed her behind back in an attempt to reach his hand. 

Shinji smiled and continued his rubbing as he kissed her neck and used his  
free hand to caress her right nipple with his forefinger and thumb which  
caused her to moan once more. This continued for several minutes until he  
stopped and returned to the front of her, just before she was about to come.  
He picked up the SDAT and placed the headphones on her ears while placing the  
player on a desk next to her. He hit the play button and Asuka began to hear  
Shinji's voice saying many phrases. 

'I am your lord and master Asuka. You will obey my every command. You will  
serve me and pleasure me without question and without resistance. You will  
forever desire my touch, my taste and my scent. You shall love me and serve me  
forever my Red Angel.'

His voice on the tape said hypnotically and it continued to play into her ears like a mantra as the young man hit a button to make sure that the tape flipped over and continued non-stop. Once that was settled Shinji took off his shirt until he was bare-chested and moved the chair so he would have enough room to make Asuka his for all eternity.

"Now then, let us begin my Red Angel."

He said with a smile as he crushed his lips into hers and ravaged her mouth with great enthusiasm. The Red Devil's eyes widened at first, but eventually they started to  
flutter until they closed all together as her will to resist started to  
crumble. She then began to moan non-stop in his mouth as his hands traced her  
body, gently caressing her skin. He broke the kiss and began to kiss the nape  
of her neck once more while caressing her rear though and her breast. A few  
hours later, Asuka soon lost all track of time, and the pain she felt earlier  
vanished and was replaced with pleasure and bliss that possessed her body,  
heart and mind.

Though she would never admit it, Asuka always wanted someone  
to break her down and control her like a master does to a servant. That  
naughty thought combined with the subliminal message on the tape made it easy  
for the young Ikari to do just that. With each touch, kiss and caress to her  
body, Asuka became more and more obedient towards Shinji. In time, she began  
to repeat the words on the tape as she drowned in the sea of ecstasy. 

"You are my lord and master Shinji. I will obey your every command. I will  
serve you and pleasure you without question and without resistance. I will  
forever desire your touch, your taste and your scent. I shall love you and  
serve you forever!"

Asuka said in between moans as Shinji continued to do whatever he wanted to her, making sure he stopped his ministrations just before she came. Once Asuka had repeated the words on the tape consistently without resistance, he stopped the tape and removed her restraints.

Asuka stood there and looked at Shinji after he removed the last of her handcuffs.  
The only thing on her mind was of her master and what he was going to do to  
her. 

"You have done well Asuka, you now belong to me. Now come to me my  
beautiful Red Angel."

He said in a warm voice as he opened his arms out.  
Without a second thought, the beautiful girl ran into his arms. Once in his  
embrace, the young Ikari kissed her, and she gladly returned it as he held her  
close. She had never felt so happy than she felt at that moment. After putting  
away everything and removing any evidence to prevent questions from Misato  
later, Shinji and Asuka laid on the bed in his room. She sat on his lap with  
her arms wrapped around him while still in the nude and purred happily as he  
stroked her long hair. 

"My master." Asuka said happily.  
"Asuka, your master has a few questions for you. I want you to answer them  
honestly okay?" Shinji requested in a warm voice.  
"Yes master!" She replied in compliance as she looked up at him.  
"Thank you my Red Angel. First question. Are you mean and violent to people  
because you take sadistic pleasure out of it?" He asked.  
"No master." The beautiful girl answered honestly.  
"No? Are you sure? The young man inquired to make sure she wasn't  
lying.  
"Yes master. I'm sure." Asuka replied obediently.  
"Very well, I believe you. Now for question two. Do you really think, that  
everything that goes wrong, is not your fault, even if it went wrong because  
of you?" Shinji questioned her with a stern face.  
"Yes master." She replied sadly with her head hung low.  
"I thought so." He sighed. Truth to be told, he wasn't the least bit  
surprised by her answer.

"Alright, question three. Why are you so hostile  
for everyone, except Kaji? The young pilot inquired.  
"Because no one else is worthy of my kindness except Kaji, and of course  
you my lord and master." The red head said honestly as she nuzzled his  
chest.  
"Are you saying that everyone else is lower beings? Shinji asked  
angrily.  
"Of course master." Asuka replied without hesitation.  
"No wonder you don't have any friends and you are always talking in your  
dreams that you don't want to be alone. I heard you say those things when I  
passed your room while you were sleeping your first night here."

He said with a sigh. This caused his lover and servant to frown.

"Okay, question four. Why do you think that nothing in the world your is fault?" He  
questioned.  
"Because I am the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu, the Red Angel to Shinji  
Ikari, my lord and master." She answered proudly.  
"Asuka, the only thing great about you is your body and your EVA  
training." Shinji countered.  
"Are you saying that I'm worthless master?" Asuka asked with sadness.  
"I'm saying that being beautiful and an EVA pilot is not great. Saving  
the world, feeding the hungry ones, bringing peace to the world, those are  
great things to do. If you do all that, then you could honestly call yourself  
great." Shinji explained in a warm voice.  
"Oh master" Asuka said as she lowered her head. Even if she wasn't his  
lover and servant, she couldn't deny that he was right.  
"Now then my red angel, here's the final question. "What made you in a way  
you are now? In other words, what is the worst memory of your childhood?"  
The young pilot asked firmly, but gently.  
"The death of my mother." Asuka replied before she could think her  
answer. Shinji looked at her with a questioning gaze.  
"You lost your mother when you were very young?" He asked in a sensitive  
voice.  
"Yes master." Asuka answered softly as tears fell down her face. The  
beautiful girl told him how her mom lost her mind and how she committed  
suicide and how she found her. And why she is the way she is now.  
"So that's why you are always pushing people away. You didn't want to  
get hurt by allowing them to get close to you and then leave you."  
Shinji said.  
"Yes master. I'm sorry I was so mean to you. You must think I'm weak  
for crying right now." She sobbed as the tears continued to fall from her  
eyes.  
"Asuka, it's not weakness to cry. I believe that crying is something that  
strong people do. Let me tell you how I lost my mother when I was at the same  
age you were."

He said with a smile as he wiped her tears away. Asuka looked  
up and Shinji explained how he lost his mother and how his father left him  
alone. The beautiful girl now had more respect for the blue eyed boy who was  
now her master. He had a similar kind of trauma as she had. 

"Master, can I tell you something?" She asked suddenly.  
"Of course my Red Angel." Shinji replied as his ears perched up.  
"When I first saw you, I noticed that you were very cute and when I got to  
know you more, I liked those things about you. Your caring nature, kindness,  
and pretty much everything about you I truly liked. But I was too afraid to  
admit it because I didn't think you would like me." She explained while  
looking into his eyes  
"Why wouldn't I like you Asuka?" He asked.  
"Because I was a total bitch to you master, especially when we first met. You  
had every reason to hate me." She replied with regret laced in her voice.  
"You were just acting like one. Now that I know the truth and that you  
belong to me, your master promises to treat you well as long as you obey me  
and try to do better with your life." He said honestly. Asuka's eyes  
widened as tears fell down her face.  
"Thank you so much master!" Asuka cried as she wrapped her arms around  
him and nuzzled his chest. Shinji pulled her to him gently and placed his hand  
behind her head. Then without hesitation he captured the lips of his lover and  
servant in a passionate kiss. Asuka immediately began to moan against him, as  
she gave no resistance. Her arousal rose a hundred fold as her sacred spot  
began to get wet. Shinji broke the kiss and took off his clothes as his  
servant waited for him.

Once that was accomplished, he continued to kiss her lips and caress her heavenly mounds of delight. 

"You were right my Red Angel. Your breasts have come in nicely." Shinji  
said in a husky voice as he broke the kiss and looked at Asuka's body.  
"I'm glad that you like them master." The beautiful girl said with a  
heavy blush.  
"Now let's see how they truly feel." He said as he started to suck one  
while massaging the other.  
"Aaah master!" Asuka moaned and as her body experienced shock waves of  
pleasure.  
"Let me hear your moans, my Red Angel." He whispered into her ear and he  
inserted a finger into her flower and caressed her breast faster and continued  
his sucking on the other, making her moan even more.  
"Yes master! I will obey!" The beautiful girl moaned as her moans became  
more frequent and louder, which turned Shinji on and made his finger go deeper  
and faster inside her. This lasted for what seemed like an eternity until the  
red head was on the breaking point and she let out a strong moan of pleasure  
when she came. When she finally recovered, he kissed her gently and laid her  
down. 

"Please spread your legs Asuka. It's time to become one with your  
master." Shinji commanded her. She immediately obeyed without hesitation.  
Once that was done, he kissed her again and went inside her until they were  
truly one. 

Asuka broke the kiss and threw her head back and moaned when he went inside  
her. After she recovered from entering her, Shinji kissed her once again and  
started to thrust in and out of her, which made her drown in the sea that was  
ecstasy. She absolutely loved the feelings he was giving her as she wrapped  
her arms and legs around her master. The beautiful girl lifted her hips up  
with every thrust to take every ounce of her master. Shinji rewarded her  
enthusiasm by kissing her even more passionately and caressing her breasts  
while thrusting faster and faster. She truly felt like she was in heaven. When  
the sensations reached their breaking points, they came at the same time as  
the young woman let out an earthshaking moan. Asuka knew at that point that  
she belonged to him forevermore, and she would do anything to please him.  
After Shinji came out of her, he pulled her close as Asuka immediately  
snuggled into his chest.  
"Did you enjoy that my Red Angel?" Shinji asked with a warm smile.  
"Oh master, that was amazing. I never felt so alive!" The red head said  
honestly.  
"Well get used to it Asuka, because you belong to me, now and forever."  
Shinji said as he kissed her once more.  
"Yes master. As your lover and servant, I promise to serve you well." She  
replied with determination after he broke the kiss.  
"I know that you will. Now then, would you like to pleasure me on top?"  
The young pilot asked with a perverse grin.  
"I would love to, my lord and master." Asuka replied in a sultry tone. 

The beautiful girl got on top of him and began to moan as she started to ride  
him while he caressed her breasts. She continued to please him for the next  
hour until she fell asleep in his arms. 

The next day at school  
"Toji, Kensuke. I'm sorry for the way I've acted and for all the things  
I've said since we met. I hope you two can forgive me." Asuka said in an  
apologetic tone as she bowed politely to Shinji's friends. Needless to say,  
it completely shell shocked the both of them.  
"Alright, who are ya and whadidya do to Asuka?" Toji chortled loudly.  
"Do you want to lose your teeth monkey boy?!" She growled angrily as she  
grabbed his collar and pulled back her fist.  
"Asuka. Remember what we talked about this morning." Shinji said in a  
neutral, but warning tone. After hearing his voice and being reminded of the  
conversation they had at breakfast, she couldn't disobey him and  
begrudgingly released her grip on Toji's collar. This caused the both of  
them to raise an eyebrow.  
"Do you truly mean that Asuka?" Kensuke inquired.  
"Yes. I talked with Shinji-kun last night and he showed me the error of my  
ways. I'm truly sorry guys." She apologized once again in a sincere  
voice. 

"Shinji-kun? Damn." Why does Ikari always get the girls?" Kensuke thought  
enviously.

"Well in that case, we accept your apology. Right Toji?" The  
glasses wearing middle school boy said as he gave his friend a jab to the  
ribs.  
"Alright. I accept your apology. I'm sorry too." Toji said in a  
begrudged voice.  
"Thanks guys. I hope we can be friends." Asuka said with an honest to  
goodness smile on her face which slightly scared Toji, but made  
Kensuke's day.

Afterwards she went over to Rei's desk with Shinji by her  
side. "Hey, Ayanami?" She called out quietly to the first child as she  
read her book. 

"What do you want Pilot Soryu?" Rei asked in her usual monotone voice as  
she continued to read her book. The red head turned to her master for  
guidance. Shinji smiled and nodded, telling her to continue. 

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I've treated you since we first  
met. I have no excuse for the things I said to you. As a fellow Eva pilot, I  
ask for your forgiveness and I hope we can get along."

Asuka said as she bowed once again. Rei lifted her head and looked at the second child with her eyes widened slightly. The mysterious blue haired girl turned and looked at Shinji, who she had started to become closer to. Shinji looked at her and  
nodded silently as if to tell her that the red head was being truthful. 

"I understand. As a fellow Eva pilot, I accept your sincere apology Pilot  
Soryu." Rei said honestly. 

"Thank you Ayanami. And please, call me Asuka." She requested. Rei turned  
to Shinji again, feeling slightly confused at the request. The pilot of unit  
one simply smiled again and nodded. 

"Very well Asuka. You may call me Rei if you wish." The pilot of unit  
zero said before returning to her book.

"Thank you." The red headed girl said happily before she walked over  
and started talking to Hikari. As Rei went back to her book, Shinji smiled at  
his girl and went over to pack his books for the trip home. Toji and Kensuke  
walked over to and started talking to him. 

"Wow. Talk about an about face. She seems almost like a different  
person." Kensuke said matter-of-factly. 

"You said it Aida. What did you two talk about Ikari?" Toji asked out  
of curiosity.  
"Let's just say that revenge is a dish best served hot." Shinji said in  
a cryptic voice as he packed his books in his bag with a sly smile on his  
face.  
"Don't you mean that revenge is a dish best served cold?" Kensuke  
corrected.  
"I know what I said." The young man said as he finished packing. "Come  
on Asuka. Let's go home." He said in a slightly louder voice. 

"I'm coming Shinji-kun! See you tomorrow Hikari." Asuka said as she  
waved goodbye to her friend. When she came over, she wrapped her arms around  
her master's and they walked out of class together leaving a very befuddled  
Toji and Kensuke. As they walked down the street, Shinji started to speak.  
"I'm very proud of you my Red Angel." Shinji said as he kissed her  
head.  
"Thank you ma-, I mean Shinji-kun." Asuka said happily as she started to  
blush, remembering to only call him Shinji-kun in public and master when  
they're alone.  
"Now you'll have more friends and you won't feel so alone." He said.  
"Yes. Though I still want to punch that monkey boy's teeth out for  
laughing at me." She said with puffed cheeks and a slight growl.  
"Well at least Toji apologized for teasing you, so don't be too mad about  
it." The young man chuckled.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right Shinji-kun." Asuka said in a sulking tone.  
"Come on now Asuka, you did really well today. For a reward, I'll make a  
very special dinner tonight." Shinji said happily. 

"Thanks Shinji-kun! I know I'll love it! Just like I love you." The  
beautiful girl said as she kissed him on the cheek and increased her embrace  
on his arm.

"I love you too Asuka. Don't worry my Red Angel, I'll take care of  
you." Shinji vowed to her. 

"And I shall love and serve you forever Shinji-kun." Asuka vowed to him.  
Shinji smiled and when he noticed that they were alone, he gave her a  
passionate kiss as the sun started to go down. The rest of their life is  
another thing. But one thing is certain. In this case, revenge truly was a  
dish best served hot.

Authors Note: Well here is the end and I hope you liked it. I had to fix some errors, but it was Mr. Lee who wrote this one-shot. You can give some mail to him and give him comments about this. I can't take all the credit about this. His account is in this address: 


End file.
